


Immersing Myself

by Oddcompass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, just eren mostly by himself, just to let you know, mastutbation, the eren/reiner is onesided of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally gets some alone time to address how he feels about Reiner.</p><p>--</p><p>Translation- Eren touches himself to thoughts of Reiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersing Myself

**Author's Note:**

> There is a serious lack of both Eren/Reiner and Reiner/Eren in life so out popped this. It was originally going to be Connie instead of Eren, but I'm saving that for later. Also, I wrote this as I was dead tired so it might not make any sense and I apologize in advance for that.

* * *

 

Eren heaved a shuddering breath as quietly as he could. He could  _not_ be caught doing this under  _any_ circumstances. He'd been waiting to do this for about five days, his hormones steadily trying to take him over just cause of one guy.

Reiner Braun.

The older teen was always hovering over everyone. Well, more like everyone was hovering over hm. He was like the big brother of the 104th squad, always taking care of everybody else like they were family. But the boy did have a slight thing for touching others. It wasn't inappropriate in the slightest. Just heavy hands friendly gripping his shoulders, arms wrapping around his waist in a too tight hug, overall friendly things. Reiner never seemed to have any darker inclinations but that definitely didn't stop Eren from squirming about each time it happened. It was exceedingly embarrassing for him how quick he was to get turned on from those simple touches, especially when they were rough housing. It would usually be Reiner and Jean wrestling, Jean boasting that he could easily beat Reiner. But sometimes Reiner and Eren would end up wrestling. On one too many occasions Eren had to make up a lame excuse to get away so he could rub a quick one out with thoughts Reiner clouding his mind. There were moments where he could take his time and enjoy himself, though rare.

This was one of those times.

Eren tried to keep his mouth in a tight line but he couldn't stop himself from moaning even the tiniest of bits. He had one spit slicked hand gripping and tugging tortuously slow over his cock, the other hand further down, rolling his balls around in his hand in an even slower fashion. Normally, he'd quicken the process up, rarely having the time to be immerses himself in the feeling in fear of being caught. But today was a rare day off and Eren was determined to spend it like he wanted to. He had even taken every bit of clothing off and folded them tossed them over a low hanging tree branch.

He returned his mind to the task at hand, gripping himself tighter and allowing another shallow moan to escape him. He rolled his balls faster, all the while imagining Reiner's hands doing this to him, staring him down with those golden brown eyes. He could picture the predatory glint in Reiner's eyes, mouth turned up in a lust filled smirk. Lust for him. Eren shuddered. The hand on his cock sped up, finally losing himself in his imagination.

"Reiner," He breathed out, eyes closing.

Eren gave his balls a good, hard squeeze before slithering his fingers up over his stroking hand and toned abdomen, past defined pectorals, over his collar bone and neck before slipping them into his mouth. Sucking vigorously, he imagined those to be Reiner's thick fingers in his mouth. He could see Reiner wanting his fingers thoroughly coated with the boy's saliva, lips pulled back in almost a snarl of satisfaction when they pulled out with a pop. Eren moaned outright at the mere thought.

Growing eager, he wasted no time in rubbing his asshole with his middle finger a few times before sliding it in. It felt so good having his fingers--Reiner's fingers--inside of him. He spread his legs wide and threw his head back, mouth hanging open. He hadn't realize just how long it's been since he last felt fingers inside himself. He quickly slipped in his ring finger, his moans now coming out abashed as he finger fucked himself. He stroked his cock faster, precum sliding down over his fist and onto his stomach as it heaved with his moans. He could see Reiner's cock, hard and thick, under his closed eyelids. It's not like he never sneaked peeks at the male during the shower time, sometimes even on accident. But right now, fantasy or not, he wanted Reiner deep inside him. He wanted Reiner's huge frame towering over his, fucking him hard onto the ground he now lied on, hands gripping him everywhere just a bit too roughly. He wanted Reiner to fuck him like there was no tomorrow. He wanted it so bad that he pushed a third finger in, moaning Reiner's name as if that was the only word he knew. He gripped his cock even tighter in his fist, hips bucking to meet both his fist and the fingers inside his ass. He felt his toes begin to curl and his legs hike up just a notch. He could barely keep his hips moving in a steady rhythm because he was so close already. He could easily pretend he was riding Reiner as he fucked himself in desperation to get off.

More precum had accumulated into a small pool on his stomach now, cock harder than he had ever felt it. It hurt but it felt  _damn good_. He moved his fingers deeper inside his ass and was finally able to open his eyes. Not like it mattered anyways. He couldn't focus on anything aside from the pleasure he was imagining Reiner was bestowing upon him. He could feel himself quickly approaching his climax but he wanted it to last longer. So, with great reluctance and control that he didn't know he possessed, he stopped his hand that was gripping his cock. He instead dipped his fingers into the precum on him and tasted it. His face screwed up but he did it again anyways, wiping the substance down his fingers and eagerly sucking it off. It was bitter but oddly arousing in a way he couldn't explain. He didn't dwell on it long as he instead focused his energy onto fingering himself into oblivion. He couldn't keep Reiner's name from his lips nor his muscled body from his mind. He bucked his hips down on his thrusting fingers. The tip of his cock had turned slightly purple but he tried not to pay it too much mind and instead reached for his balls which he rolled and gripped tightly in his hand, ripping a deep moan from himself. He could barely even recognize his own voice as he utterly lost himself in the feeling of his own hands. He felt his wrists starting to hurt but he wouldn't stop until he screamed Reiner's name from his lips in a possibly--hopefully--violent orgasm.

So he picked up the pace, bouncing on his fingers, still imaging that they are Reiner's cock buried deep inside him, fucking him silly. He felt his cock twitch, the purple head begging for attention. He caved and gripped his cock almost too hard and furiously stroked himself. He was close, so  _damn_ close. He could feel it coiling deep inside him, a familiar burn that he's come to love. With just a few more strokes and thrusts from his fingers and his ass slamming down, he came hard. His body stiffened then shuddered, pupils blown wide, mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy. As soon as his body loosened he couldn't help but to milk himself. He steadily finger fucked and stroked himself even after his climax, Reiner's name repeatedly falling from his lips. 

When he was finally spent he felt lethargic all over. His asshole hurt from being too rough and he knew that his naked body had to be covered in grass and dirt stains. He silently gives himself props for actually taking his clothes off this time though. Last time he didn’t had caused it hard to explain the stains away, along with the suspicious stain that had seemed to accumulate on the front of his pants. 

Slowly, he removed his fingers and suddenly realized that he didn't bring anything to clean up the cum that now littered his stomach and chest. There goes his self-praise.

He couldn’t really bring himself to care, breathing hard through his open mouth, and the wind feeling like heaving to his too hot skin. He could easily fall asleep like this; naked, stained with grass and dirt and covered with his own cum.

He barely registered that his eyes were closing and that a delightful dream of him and Reiner in precarious positions took over his mind.


End file.
